Air Propulsion Gun
The Air Propulsion Gun is a weapon in Just Cause 2. . Note that Rico's character model has been replaced through modifying the game.]] Description The shape of it resembles the shotgun. In the Black Market picture it looks like a machine gun with an enormous flash guard. In the picture it also has a bipod near its front, which are also a common feature of machine guns, used to support the weapon when used in the prone position. The game does not have a prone position. The Air Propulsion Gun is a pressurized air cannon. It sends anything it's shot at flying into the air. It needs ammunition to create pressurized air. The only way to refill ammunition is to buy the gun again at the Black Market. The gun has a total of 600 "bullets", but it takes about 20 "bullets" to make an average car fly. This can be used for Stunts, a very difficult use in combat, or just simply for messing around. Anyone will always be sent a few meters away depending on direction of the air pressure blast and range. As with all Downloadable content weapons, it comes fully upgraded. Performance The Air Propulsion Gun deals rather low damage, about 10-15 "bullets" to kill a normal enemy and about 20-30 to kill an elite soldier. It is highly ineffective against Colonels, as the gun is unable to cause damage, even if shooting directly to the head. The only way to kill a colonel is to make the colonel fly high enough to take fall damage, which actually won't deal much damage. It's meant for making cars and people fly away. It has bad range (about 30 meters) so use at close range. It is unable to destroy most Sabotage destructible objects. It can make anything the same weight, or less, than a Tuk-Tuk fly with no problem, meaning that this gun was obviously meant to mess around. Locations To get the Air Propulsion Gun one must buy the Black Market Boom Pack for $1,99, 1.99 € or £1,60 from the Playstation Network, Steam, or Xbox Live. Once the DLC is purchased and installed, the weapon must be purchased from the in-game Black Market for $45,000. Trivia *The Air Propulsion Gun might be an allusion to the Thundergun from the game Call of Duty: Zombies. *The Germans experimented with a large "wind cannon" during WWII, but it was found that this technology is totally pointless, because it takes a lot of time to create adequate amounts of compressed air and even in ideal conditions, the weapon is useless, because the device was quite large and the flow of air, though deadly at close range, had impractically few range. It was deemed that any normal gun is infinitely more practical in any situation. *The Air Propulsion Gun can give a vehicle a huge boost in speed. This is achieved by Rico going into Stunt position and shooting it at the ground behind the vehicle. If done correctly, your vehicle should reach very high speeds. Results vary depending on which vehicle is used. *This is the predecessor to the PWC V4.2 Wind Gun in Just Cause 4. Video Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Content